Maybe It Wasn't Meant To Be
by HOAAmfieLuver
Summary: Fabian and Nina have feelings for other people besides each other. Certain blondes. Bad at summaries but please read and REVIEW!


Hey, This is a One- chapter story. I hope you like it very much because I thought of 2 stories while trying to go to sleep one night. Read and REVIEW!  
Fabian's Pov

Amber chose Nina and I for Prom King and Queen. I was happy to be King but not with Nina. I have eyes for someone else.

Amber snapped me back to reality when she said,"Dance!". Nina had a look of worry on her face as did I. She snapped at us again but we reluctantly stood up. She looked embarrassed but I didn't really care. She put her arms around my neck and I put my hands above her waist.

I saw her looking at someone but didn't know who. We just kept looking around not saying anything. She broke the silence and said"Well, that was embarrassing". I laughed and said,"Really". I then said,"You look-" she cut me off and said,"Rediculous". I decided to just say beautiful instead of nice just so she would feel better. "No, I was going to say... beautiful". Her face lit up.

I tried to change the subject and said,"So, why did you go back down to the celler?". She said,"Did you just call me beautiful?". I cursed myself for saying that. "Yeah" I replied.

I repeated my question again"So, do you want to tell me why you went back to the celler?". She said,"All that can wait. This can't". Then before I knew it, her lips were on mine. When she pulled away everyone clapped and I nevously smiled.

I didn't even want her to be my date. But Amber, Mick, and everyone pushed me to ask her. I like someone else...

Nina's Pov

I just kissed Fabian and it was amazing. But then I forgot I liked someone else. He stood there just watching me with a glare. He walked out of the room. I told Fabian that I'll be right back and then I followed him. **(A/N You notice how I won't say his name, right? :)**

He was leaning on his locker and when he saw me, he rolled his eyes.

I walked in front of him and he turned his head.

I said,"I'm sorry. I told you a million times I don't like him anymore". He still didn't say anything.

He turned his head then said,"Fine".

I hugged him and said,"You know I only have eyes for you, right?".

He didn't reply. I looked up to see him smirking. He kissed me then walked away. I smiled.

I texted Amber and said that I was going back to Anubis House.

When I got there, I went into my room and changed into some PJ'S. I put on a gray tank top, pink pants with hearts on it, and gray uggs.

I turned on the tv in the room. Since Victor fell off the face of the Earth, Trudy let everyone get bunks, tv's, and mini- frigerators in every room. She even was nice enough to turn the Attic into a girl's hangout and the celler into an arcade for the boys, but the us girls are in the arcade most of the time.

I was flipping through channels. I couldn't find anything to watch so I just sat there.

I then heard the door open then close. Then there was slow footsteps. I got afraid since I'm paranoid and hid under my bed. There was a knock and I said,"Come in" then held my breath. I saw feet and knew it was Amber.

I came from under the bed slowly and quietly because I wanted to scare her. I stood behind her when she was by the closet and I screamed BOO! She turned and said,"You can't scare me". I laughed and fell back on the bed hitting my head.

She looked at me and said,"I know you don't like Fabian and I know he doesn't like you anymore".

I replied,"Yeah, so?".

"Well, after you left, he kinda kissed me and said he liked me".

I grinded my teeth then said,"Cool".

She just stared at me. I awkwardly said,"I'm going to bed".

She quickly said,"Wait, who do you like?".

I didn't want to tell her but she will not give up.

"Fine. I like a certain blonde headed boy".

She made a face of disgust and said,"You like Mick!".

I then made that face then said,"Eww! No! I like Jerome. Now, goodnight" I said turning the light out leaving her in the dark.

Next Day Nina's Pov

I woke up early and heard Amber's loud snoring. Since it's a Saturday, I didn't have to get up now but I'm not tired. I then took a shower. I remebered Jerome was taking me on a picnic for lunch at 3:30 so I changed into a peach striped romper, a double wrap bracelet, peach heels, flower stud earrings, and peach shades that I put into my tote bag for the date later on.

I walked downstairs and into the dining room to see no one else other than Fabian. He looked up then said,"Hey". I replied,"Hi". I took my seat and made my breakfast. We ate in silence until Jerome was the next one to get in there. He stopped when he saw Fabian and I. He shook his head and sat down. My phone beeped. I looked at it. It was a text from Jerome.

**Text Convo: Jerome and I **

**Jerome: U really don't like him?**

**Me: I really, really, really don't! Why don't you trust me?**

**Jerome: I'm sorry. Are we still on for that date? I asked Trudy and she didn't mind.**

**Me: Shure.**

I finished eating and walked out of the dining room leaving Jerome and Fabian alone. I knew something was up with Jerome after he smirked when I left. Something is gonna go down.

Jerome's Pov

I smirked as Nina left. Now I can tell Fabian to back off just in case.

I said,"Hey, mate, can I tell you something?".

He responded,"What?"

I said harshly,"Stay away from Nina" then walked out.

I went to my room to put on better clothes since I came to breakfast in my pajamas.

I put on a white button down shirt, a red tie, a gray vest, black skinny jeans and red sneakers.

I went to Trudy and said,"Truds, did you make that picnic basket?". She nodded and went to go get it. When she gave it to me she said,"Have fun, deary". I hugged her and said,"Thanks,Trudy". She giggled as I took some of the brownie mix from her bowl.

I walked to Nina's room and knocked on the door. Amber opened the door and glared.

I smirked and said,"Still upset bout' the dress? You almost was poisoned, you should be angry at _him". _I shuddered. She hit me in the arm. "Ouch!" I screamed. She smiled and walked away. Nina came to the door and kissed my cheek. I took her hand and walked to the park.

I led her to a table with a blanket over it. She laughed.

We sat across from each other. I said,"Ok, I brought your favorite food, pasta and for dessert, well that's a surprise. Eat up".

We both ate our food talking and laughing.

She then said,"Did you and Fabian talk this morning when I left?".

I just looked down and shoved pasta in my mouth.

She said,"Don't! That's disgusting. But, please answer me".

I sighed then responded,"Hey since we are finished with pasta, let's eat dessert! Chocalate covered strawberries!". I then tried to put in her mouth, but she slapped my hand away and said,"Answer me!".

I sighed again and said,"I told him to back off!".

She laughed and kissed me. She then walked away. I sat there eating strawberries when she came back and took 2 from the bowl. I laughed. We walked home. "Here" I said. I gave her a rose. She opened the little card and it said' our token of love'. She smiled.

I love her.

Next Day Fabian's Pov

I finally got Amber and turns out Alfie and Patricia hit it off pretty well. Amber and I are going on a date but I am waiting for her. Jerome and Nina walk in and she whispered something in his ear. He nodded but not before shooting me a glare. He walked to his room.

Nina came up to me and said,"Hey".

I said,"Hi".

We awkwardly stood there. I said,"Sorry about that night at prom, and how I didn't tell you that I was over you".

She said,"Same".

We then said in unison,"Maybe it wasn't meant to be".

Finished! REVIEW ME! WONT YOU? BYEE!  
~Hoafabina4life


End file.
